Lo que somos
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Rachel siempre ha sido la responsable. Paul siempre se ha guiado por los impulsos, siente ganas de gritarle y lo hace, no mide consecuencias. Jacob, meses después, pagaría porque lo hubiese hecho. SPOILERS BD regalo para vrydeus.


**Advertencias: ****Spoilers de [s]el peor libro que leí (a medias) en mi vida[/s] Breaking Dawn. So, síno leíste el libro, no lo leas. Ni tampoco el fic**

**Disclaimer:** _Todos sabemos que esto es de Meyer y que lo más rescatable de BD es esta pareja que es AMOR total._

_Para la esposita CASI menor, que de regalito de navidad pidió un Rachel/Paul (te diste cuenta que nos regalamos la misma pareja? xDD Ahora que ya es 25 voy a leer el tuyo ^^). Bueeeeeno, las aclaraciones del fic al final. Algo raro, beteado por mi otra esposa y otp (ahora sí, la menor xDD) así que gracias a ella (léase: Yami/Little Pandora). Y eso, que espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquito :D_

**

* * *

Lo que somos**

Rachel siempre ha sido la responsable, la que se quedaba con Jake cuando sus padres salían y sacaba diez, la que rescataba a Becky de bares perdidos en Seattle y ayudaba a Jacob a aprobar las materias. Rachel cuidó de su padre cuando su madre murió y luego, cuando él enfermó. Ella tomó la responsabilidad de ser la primer generación de La Push en ir a la universidad. Esa misma responsabilidad que su hermana y Sam Uley rechazaron, recibiendo el enojo y la (inexplicable) admiración del consejo respectivamente.

Ahora, Rachel hace un año que estudia en la universidad de Washigton, siendo la misma chica responsable de siempre, que entrega los trabajos a tiempo (y perfectos, claro) y jamás se ha permitido salir de borrachera. Rachel sigue siendo la misma chica responsable, sí, quizás con un poco más de ojeras y peso sobre los hombros. Mucho más cansada y sola, eso seguro. Y queriendo regresar a casa, sentir los cálidos brazos de Jacob estrujándola (y casi puede sentirlo, la sonrisa de costado y la risa fácil) y la mirada sencilla de Billy, que le hace saber que está en casa.

Pero llega y todo es distinto. Jacob se ha ido y las preguntas la atormentan (¿a dónde? ¿cuándo? y lo más importante ¿por qué?) y no obtiene respuestas. No puede creerlo, realmente, es ilógico (y en su mundo, todo se guía por la lógica, todo sigue un orden, que parece no existir en la reserva en estos momentos) que su padre haya dejado que Jake se fuera a quien sabe donde así como así, que tiene sólo 17 años, ¡joder! _"Los mismo 17 años que tenía Rebecca cuándo se casó"_ dice Billy, tratando de excusarse y Rachel le recuerda que ella tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en aquel entonces. Billy la esquiva y toda la reserva concentrada en algo que parece ser secreto de estado y Rachel sigue estando tan sola como en la universidad, rodeada de gente.

El clima en Forks se hace presente y las nubes grises tapan el sol (como si fuesen un techo entre La Push y el cielo, cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, aplastantes). Rachel está sola en su casa, otra vez, Billy está en la casa de Charlie y sigue sin noticias de Jacob. Está volviéndose loca, de verdad, necesita encontrar la forma de saber de su hermanito menor o va a terminar por desquiciarse. Ella siempre ha sido el pilar de su famila, la que siempre era necesitada y los sacaba adelante. Ahora, que todo parece desmoronarse, se siente inútil e incapaz de hacer nada.

Sale a caminar, como todos los días e intenta despejarse, dejar de atormentarse tanto. Una gota, dos y un chaparrón se desata sobre su cabeza, empapándole el pelo y depurándola, con esa facilidad que tiene para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Es tipa está jodidamente loca" Es lo que le viene a la mente a Paul, cuando la ve sentada bajo la lluvia tan tranquila, mientras el corre para llegar de la casa de Emily a la suya lo más rápido posible. Piensa dejarla ahí. Total, no es de su incumbencia.

"Eh, chica, vas a enfermarte" Y su maldita boca hace lo contrario a lo que piensa. Paul siempre se ha guiado por los impulso, siente ganas de gritarle, y le grita, no mide consecuencias (Jacob, meses después, pagaría porque las hubiese medido). Ahora todo es distinto.

--O—

Hace cerca de 5 semanas que están juntos, salen de la puerta de la casa de Billy tomados de las manos y al cruzar Paul sonríe de costado y la aprisiona contra la pared, los brazos trancados a cada lado de su cintura, impidiéndole el paso (Rachel no piensa irse a ningún lado, tampoco) y la misma sonrisa en los labios. Ella se siente viva, la sangre cosquilleándole por todo el cuerpo, las yemas de los dedos pidiéndole que lo toque. Suelta una carcajada al cielo y Paul aprovecha para besarle el cuello (o la mejilla, los labios, la frente) y se van a caminar por ahí, no importa dónde. Hablan por horas, Paul le cuenta de la manada, no tiene secretos con ella, y cuando el recuerda los primeros días antes de la transformación o piensa que en algún momento ella no estará y él sí, con un escalofrío, Rachel toma su mano y le hace cosquillas en los dedos, _"Estoy aquí"_ le dice y el mundo es un lugar mejor.

El día que Paul encontró a Rachel en su cuarto (ella siempre a resuelto sus problemas por su cuenta, y no piensa cambiar ahora), rodea con un brazo su cintura y en silencio seca las lágrimas, ellos no necesitan palabras. _"Voy a quebrarle todos los huesos al jodido niño. Uno por uno"_ Piensa, cuando Rachel le cuenta que lo que la trae loca es su ausencia.

--O—

"Jake, no es lo que parece. Lo juro" Y parece que fuera con su esposo con quien se excusa, no con su _hermanito menor._

"Así que no estás besando a mi… _incauta _hermana en _mi_ sillón" Paul sonríe de costado y Rachel lo prevé, no viene nada bueno.

"Bueno, sí lo ponemos de esa forma... " Ensancha su sonrisa y Rachel lleva los ojos al cielo, sonriendo con él, más disimulada, claro, para explicarle a Jake que es lo que está pasando.

Aunque no tiene tiempo a abrir la boca. En dos grandes zancadas Jacob llega hasta Paul y le quiebra la mandíbula. Así, sin dudar.

--O—

A Jacob no le gusta mucho, esto, lo de que Paul le meta mano a su hermana (y que lo niegue, vamos, que él no es imbécil). No le gusta para nada, le hierve la sangre cuando lo piensa y siente ganas de partirle la mandíbula (otra vez). Pero lo ha entendido, después de todo. Rachel ha logrado hacerle enteder que no lo buscó, que es así aunque no quiera, que Paul es su felicidad y viceversa, todas cosas que Jacob ya sabe y no necesita oír. Esas cosas que Rachel no le puede explicar con palabras, que desde el momento en que lo vio, todo es distinto, que todo aquello que le habían enseñado en el colegio (algo que probablemente ella a racionalizado y aprendido sin fallar) sobre el sistema solar, donde el sol es el centro y todo el resto gira en torno de él pierde sentido porque su centro pasa a ser Paul y su risa, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la forma en que la mira cuando ella le habla, porque ella de verdad es el centro de su vida (y porque Paul pasa de ello, dice que no precisan explicarlo, son lo que son y punto).

* * *

_Y bueno, Jackie, acá está. Porque las dos sabemos que son LA pareja de BD por lejos. Espero que Paul no está muy OoC. ¿He dicho que me enamoré de Rachel escribiendo de ella? ¿No? Pues esta es mi Rachel y me encanta cofcof soylahumildadpersonificada cofcof. Y eso ¡FEEEEELIZ NAVIDAD! __Jou Jou Jou xDDD_


End file.
